pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Generation V
Generation V in the Pokémon franchise, is a term used to describe the fifth set of games introduced into the series. The first two new Pokémon that will star in the 13th movie Phantom Champion Zoroark have been revealed as Zorua and Zoroark. The titles for these games have been revealed to be Pokémon Black and White, and a recent announcement made by Nintendo has stated that these games are set to be released on September 18th, 2010. Movie Footage 11-03-11 17.59.19.png 11-03-11 17.52.29.png 11-03-11 17.21.34.png Before Game Release May 2010 The new starters had been revealed in the May CoroCoro´s scans as Snivy, Tepig, and Oshawott. The new starters seem to be a grass snake, a fire pig and a sea otter, respectively. Game versions have been revealed to be on Nintendo DS and Wii and their mascots are Zekrom for Pokémon White and Reshiram for Pokémon Black. June 2010 On June 11th, 2010, seven new Pokémon were revealed, on June 28, 2010, eight new pokemon were revealed, and on June 27, 2010, a picture of Pokemon: Best Wishes anime leaked on the internet revealing four new pokemon and two new characters as well. July 2010 People were invited to the early screening of this year's movie on July 3rd, 2010; "Zoroark; Masters of Illusions". The trailer revealed a new Pokemon called Patrat, and another one named Victini, a legendary "Victory Pokemon". On July 25, 2010 this pokemon confirmed to be a ledgendary and its name is Victini. These pokemon were confirmed on July 10, 2010 with the premiere of this movie. On July 3, 2010 images of Bandai toys have leaked revealing Pansage, the grass monkey Pokemon. On July 9, 2010 an image of the demo of these games leaked revealing a new pokemon Hatooboo. On July 11, 2010 Pokemon Sunday revealed the silouhette of a bird pokemon, and his name confirmed later on the day with the Coro Coro leaked scans as Wargle, the Valor Pokemon. In addition a new pokemon was revealed too, and it is Munna's evolution, Musharna, which has the ability to use Dream Smoke to send you to the Dream World. On July 21, 2010, a new Pokemon was revealed on Oha Suta, Mamanboo. On July 29, 2010 Oha Suta Shows a 6-minute new footage revealing three new pokemon: Shikijika, Patrat, and Swanna. August 2010 On August 7, 2010, pictures from Corocoro were leaked containing info mainly from pokemon that has been revaled from trailers. In addition to these, Basurao image was revealed from demo. On August 10, 2010 more clear images was leaked from the Demo revealing Audino image. On August 18, 2010, a video was shown on many websites revealing two unknown Pokemon: the blue octopus Pururiru and Marakacchi. On August 21, 2010, the pokemon from the Bandai toys was revealed as Pansage. On August 3, 2010 many images leaked from Yahoo images (Japanese) and revealed an image of a new pokemon which showed Kurumiru. On August 6, 2010, four new Pokemon from demo were leaked on Pokejungle, one was Emolga The Flying Squirrel Pokemon, Hihidaruma's pre evolution, Darumakka, as well as Basurao and Audino. September 2010 - Game Release On September 1, 2010 several new Black and White commercials were available to those who have Japanese Wiis and it appeared there could be a new Pokemon chasing Chillarmy in the third video. Also on the same date, evolutions for the starters were leaked. On September 2, 2010 during an update on the official site of Pokemon, a new Pokemon, Nageki, in an image but it was all covered with accessories from Pokemon Musical. On September 4, 2010 another image was leaked revealing two new Pokemon that was part of the monkey trio a long with Pansage. On September 6, a trailer for the special episode Can’t Wait! Pokemon Sunday BW Special! revealed a new cat Pokemon, Choroneko. On September 11, 2010 six new pokemon were revealed by the Coro Coro's October issue. Pokexperto site started revealing all pokemon before the release of the games. Generation V Enhancements Generation V has many new enhancments, as do all the other generations. This generation, however, is unlike the others. Almost everything is changed, including graphics, battle changes, plots, rivals, towns, viewpoints, Gym Leaders, the Elite Four, legendary encounters, landscape, competitions, and much much more. Graphics The graphics in Pok mon Black and White have changed drastically. Below are some of the things that Generation V has to offer in this new gaming century. Battles The Battling System has changed very much, below are examples of some changes of it. *Pok mon now move during the battle! When your Pok mon's health depleats to red, the battle music becomes different and your Pok mon move slower. *The backround moves in a circle, and changes if it is in day, night, dawn, in a building, etc. *Only Rivals' sprites move now. *Your Pok mon no longer change colors for a moment when it's stats are lowered. Instead, a bar telling the stat appears. *You can find the weather on the battle menu. *The battle menu appears to be a pok ball. *There are now triple battles! *There are now new rotation battles! In rotation battles, you rotate your team to hit certain Pok mon. Cities *Cities are now in 3D! *When exiting some cities, it will show the entire city in one screen. An example is Castelia City. *People now can walk around and comment. *Cities have been expanded to a missive scale as well as town staying the same however. Legendary Pok mon Encounters *When encountering Reshiram, the 3D aspects are taken to the extreme. When it enters, chaos happens. It lands and thumb|right|298px|Legendary Trio Battle with Cobalonshoots flames around in a fiery circle. *When encountering Zekrom, the 3D aspects are taken to the extreme. When it enters, a storm happens. It lands and shoots electricity out in a explosion of thunder. *When encountering Cobalon, Virizion and Terrakion a series of three slashes appear, and glass breaks. You then enter the battle. *When walking toward the Legendary Pok mon Kyurem, Kyuremu flash freezes time and brings you to it's cave. You then fight it with the same music as the Champion Alder battle. *To capture Victini, you must get the Liberty Ticket and get on a boat to Liberty Island in Hiun City. When you climb to the top of the Liberty Tower, Victini awaits you. *When you encounter Voltolos, Landlos, and Tornelos, it will fly doen to the area you are in. When the battle begins, a slash will appear with a bright light, as well as lightning being heard. Gyms *When you receive a Gym Badge, your case will float to the screen, along with the badge, and be placed in the case. Then the case will return to your pocket. *In some Gyms, such as the first one, the leader you fight depends on which startr pokemon you chose. (ie. is you chose a water starter he will have a simisage) *In the final Gym, in Pok mon Black you fight Shaga, and in Pok mon White you will fight Iris. *Lots of Gyms have many new 3D enhancements. *Some Gyms don't even have the Gym Symbol on it, and may be hidden. Elite Four and Champion/N Battle *The Elite Four's rooms have been shown to the top of the game's 3D potential. *When N attaches his castle to the Pok mon League, the 3D is very extravagent. *The Elite Four no longer move as sprites. *You are lifted through a spiral pathway in a way in every Elite Four's room. *You can now choose which Elite Four to fight first. Competitions *There is a new feature called the PokeMusical where you can enter your Pok mon in the musical, almost like a Pok mon Contest. *There is a new feature called the Battle Subway where you can fight trainers while riding a Subway. *There is a new feature called the Royal Unova which is a ship in Hiun City. *There is a new feature called the Miracle Shooter that has you shoot Pok balls at pok mon that you transfered to Pokemon Black and White. This can be accessed later in the game. Wi - Fi *There is new feature called the Dream Smoke and Dream World than can be more explained here. (Link) *There is new feature called the C - Gear that can be more explained here. (Link) *There is new feature called the Global Link that can be more explained here. (Link) Plot *There is a new Villainous Team, Team Plasma. It's leader is N. *When you fight the Elite Four, instead of fighting the Champion, you fight N and his team that have defeated the Champion already. *There is only one commander in Team Plasma. *Team Plasma does not currently have any admins Important Characters Gym Leaders Elite Four Rivals Legendary Pokémon The Taiji and Wuji Dragon Dragons The Kami (The Japanese Gods) The Musketeers Mythical Pokémon Before Release Confirmed Pokémon Zoroark'' -type ''The Dark Fox Pokémon ''(February 10, 2010) Zorua -type ''The Illusory Fox Pokémon (February 10, 2010) Snivy -type The Grass Snake Pokémon (May 12, 2010) Tepig -type'' The Fire Pig Pokémon (May 12, 2010) Oshawott '' ''The Sea Otter Pokémon ''(May 12, 2010) Zekrom (Legendary) / -type The Black Yin Pokémon ''(May 29, 2010) Reshiram (Legendary) / -type ''The White Yang Pokémon ''(May 29, 2010) Minccino -type ''The Chinchilla Pokémon ''(June 11, 2010) Munna -type ''The Dream Eater Pokémon ''(June 11, 2010) Klink -type ''The Gear Pokémon ''(June 11, 2010) Pidove / -type ''The Baby Pigeon Pokémon ''(June 11, 2010) Darmanitan -type ''The Flaming Pokémon' (June 11, 2010) Blitzle'' -type ''The Charged Pokémon ''(June 11, 2010) Sandile / -type ''The Desert Crocodile Pokémon ''(June 11, 2010) Woobat / -type ''The Bat Pokémon (June 27, 2010) Axew -type The Tusk Pokémon ''(June 27, 2010) Servine -type ''The Grass Snake Pokémon (Snivy's first evolution) (June 27, 2010) Dewott -type The Training Pokémon (Oshawott's first evolution) (June 27, 2010) Drilbur'' -type ''The Mole Pokémon ''(June 28, 2010) Excadrill / -type (Drillbur's evolution) The Deep Earth''' Pokémon (June 28, 2010) Haxorus -type ''The Jaw Horn Pokemon (June 28, 2010) Cofagrigus -type The Coffin Pokemon ''(June 28, 2010) Galvantula / -type The Electric Spider' Pokemon (June 28, 2010) Gothitelle -type The Amplification Pokemon (June 28, 2010) Reuniclus -type The Celestial Body Pokemon (June 28, 2010) Gigalith -type The High Pressure Pokemon (June 28, 2010) Patrat -type The Lookout Pokemon (July 3, 2010) Victini'' (Legendary) / -type ''The Victory Pokemon (July 3, 2010) Pansage -type The Grass Monkey Pokemon ''( July 5, 2010) Tranquill / -type (Pidove's evolution) ''The Pigeon Pokemon (July 9, 2010) Braviary / -type The Valor Pokemon (July 11, 2010) Musharna -type (Munna's evolution)'' The Trance Pokemon'' (July 11, 2010) Alomomola -type The Nursing Pokemon (July 21, 2010) Deerling / -type The Seasonal Pokemon (July 29, 2010) Watchog -type (Patrat's evolution) The Precaution Pokemon (July 29, 2010) Swanna / -type The Swan Pokemon (July 29, 2010) Sewaddle / -type The Sewing Pokemon (August 3, 2010) Emolga / -type The Flying Squirrel Pokemon (August 7, 2010) Darumaka -type (Hihidaruma's pre evolution) (August 7, 2010) Basculin -type The Violent Pokemon (August 7, 2010) Audino -type The Listening Pokemon (August 7, 2010) Frillish / -type The Floating Pokemon (August 18, 2010) Maractus -type The Cactus Pokemon ''(August 18, 2010) Purrloin -type ''The Ill-Natured Pokemon (September 1, 2010) Pignite'' / -type ''The Fire Pig Pokemon (Tepig's 1st evolution) (September 1, 2010) Serperior -type (Snivy's second evolution)'' The Royal Pokemon'' (September 1, 2010) Emboar / -type (Tepig's second evolution) The Big Fire Pig Pokemon (September 1, 2010) Samurott -type (Oshawott's second evolution)'' The Dignity Pokιmon'' (September 1, 2010) Petilil -type The Stump Pokemon (September 2, 2010) Pansear -type ''The High Temperature Pokemon (September 4, 2010) Panpour -type The Water Pouring Pokemon ''(September 4, 2010) Throh -type ''The Judo Pokemon (September 6, 2010) Sawsbuck / -type ''(Shikijika's evolution) The Seasonal Pokemon '''(September 11, 2010) Lillipup -type ''The Puppy Pokemon (September 11, 2010) Cottonee -type The Cotton Ball Pokemon (September 11, 2010) Foongus / -type The Mushroom Pokemon (September 11, 2010) Roggenrola -type (Gigaiasu's 1st Pre Evo) The Mantle Pokemon (September 11, 2010) Bouffalant -type The Headbutting Bull Pokemon (September 11, 2010) Pre-Release Pokemon Games File:Pokemon Black.png|Pokémon Black File:Pokemon White.png|Pokémon White File:Pokemon typing ds1.jpg|Battle and Get! Pokemon Typing DS References http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_Black_and_White http://pokebeach.com 2 http://www.serebii.net/blackwhite/pokemon.shtml es:Quinta generación Category:Pokémon Category:Pokémon Games Category:Dream World Pokemon Category:Generations